10 Ways Brennan Pops the Question
by Boothiness
Summary: Just a series of one shots, each one a different way that Brennan could propose to Booth. Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.
1. Chapter 1

_I kept thinking about when Booth told Brennan that she would ask him to marry her. We all know that everything happens eventually…_

During sex.

She had been fighting the overwhelming feelings for months. While she had been gone she had spent many lonely nights where she fantasied what marriage to Booth would be like. Still she wasn't sure that she needed a piece of paper to cement her relationship to him but she also knew that he did. In the weeks following her return, things had gradually returned to normal. The tension between them had simmered down and they were communicating fairly well. Brennan was happier than she had ever been in her life and she couldn't help but wonder why she felt the urge to participate in such and antiquated tradition.

As the weeks flew by, it became harder and harder to keep it to herself. There were times when she thought she would burst if she didn't ask him, but she fought it. If she were to marry, it would prove that she depended on him. But who was she kidding? She already depended on him for everything. What difference would a couple of rings and some vows really make? It was a constant argument in her head. It would happen while she was working in Limbo, or while she was taking a shower. It happened in the dark of night while she was curled around him.

It was during one such moment while they were making love when she couldn't contain herself any longer. Just as they reached the pinnacle moment, she screamed:

"Marry me!" And with that, she collapsed into his waiting arms. It was an extraordinary moment. She had no fear of rejection and her heart felt like it was flying. Finally, she was free from her tortuous thoughts. She had asked him just as he had always said she would.

**If you like, please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

2. With pancakes

Ever since she had shown Booth that she knew how to make pancakes after her stint as a short order cook, it had been a bone of contention between them. She had simply wanted to show him that she had grown and that sometimes she would like to prepare breakfast for her family. It was a mom's job after all. But she supposed that to Booth, it would look like that she didn't need him. Nothing could be more from the truth. In fact, Booth made her heart sing. He had freed her from her emotional prison and had taught her how to love. He had loved her so long and so unconditionally, even when he had been with Bagdad Barbie. She had hurt him so many times, first outside of the Hoover, then deciding to go to Maluku, then by not contacting him for months. He had hurt her too, but if he hadn't she may not have ever learned that she needed him in her life in any capacity she could have him. If Hannah had said yes, she would have stepped aside and supported him. The only thing that mattered was his happiness, but he had taken a chance on her again, and she would not let him down. That's why on this Sunday morning she flipped an overly stiff pancake and popped another onto the large plate. It had only taken her a moment to make up her mind. Once made up, she rarely saw the need to change it. She picked the last pancake up with the spatula and plopped it on the platter before she turned off the burner. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed the can of Redi whip and gave it a shake. Next, she put the pancakes in order of size in and began to write the words that would change both of their loves. The phrase _"Will You Marry Me?"_ was written neatly on two rows of hotcakes. Deciding something was missing, she smiled as she put a cherry on top.

_Please review_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks again for the wonderful comments. Any suggestions would be great._

3. The Jumbotron at a Flyers game.

Brennan had been thinking about it for weeks. She had come to the conclusion while she was a fugitive and it had become even more pressing after she had been shot. She hated the fact that perhaps the last moments she would have had with him would have been an argument. She hated fighting with Booth. More importantly, she hated it that she always had to be so practical and rational all of the time. She knew she was a work in progress and was slowly evolving, but at times it was a painstaking process that she didn't think would ever end.

It was time to let it go and surrender to the one thing that she was fighting. There were many of reasons to be married, but the most important one was that she loved Booth. It was what he needed and she had discovered that it was something that she needed too. It was going to have to be elaborate so that she wouldn't mess it up with inadequate words, and it had to be something special for him. Her idea was perfect really, for a slight fee, she could post almost anything on the big screen in the center of the rink. Including the one particular phrase that she was afraid she couldn't say.

The tickets were rink side on the glass and she tried to contain her nervousness. If Booth wanted to question why Brennan had purchased first class tickets to Philly, or gotten the most expensive suite for the weekend, or why she had gotten him the best tickets of his life, he didn't. In fact, Brennan wondered if he had known her plan before the question came across the screen followed by the kiss cam. He just scooped her up into his arms and kissed her soundly.

_Please review _


	4. Chapter 4

4. Public Display

Satisfied with her inspection of the ring, Bones handed it to the clerk. The titanium band with black diamonds suited him perfectly. It was quality without being ostentatious. She still couldn't believe that she was really going to do it. She was going to ask Booth to marry her. She couldn't explain it and didn't even try to rationalize it, it just felt right. She had asked all of their family to meet them later that evening at the Founding Fathers.

After everything with Pelant and their lost summer, they needed break and she had suggested they have a date. Booth had been easy to convince. She had called Wendell and the other interns and told them in no uncertain terms that they were to present at eight p.m. She had also convinced Cam, Hodgins and Angela that they were all past due for a little fun. Sweets hadn't been too difficult either. Since his break-up with Daisy, he spent most of his nights moping in her living room on her couch in front of her TV. That is when he wasn't sneaking baths in the large whirlpool tub in the master bath.

Regardless, everyone had agreed and she could barely contain her excitement. It was both exhilarating and terrifying. Realistically, she knew the chance of Booth rejecting her proposal were slim to none. She was confident that he loved her and wanted to marry her, but what if he did say no? She couldn't help but wonder if this is what he had felt like both times he had proposed in the past. She could finally see why he had been so devastated when faced with rejection. It was a very hard thing to do, putting your metaphorical heart on the line.

She tucked the rings in her coat pocket and made her way back to her office to change into the black Roxie dress. Booth had suggested he meet her at the bar and she wanted him to be a little dazzled. It sounded so simple, all she had to do was find the right moment. She imagined him sitting with his back against the bar facing all of their friends surrounding them. She would get down on one knee, open the ring box, and recite the speech that she had been rehearsing for days.

"_When we first met, there was this spark. I felt it too. It scared me and that's why I didn't go home with you that night outside that pool hall. You were different and I wasn't equipped to deal with it. When we first met, I was a just a shell, my most meaningful relationships were with the dead, but you taught me how to live and to not give in to fear. You have also taught me how to laugh and to love. You are the love of my life and my best friend Booth. Would you please do me the honor of becoming my husband?" _

As she entered the lab she could see Cam clasping her hands and whispering a triumphant "Yes". She imagined Angela's double fist pump and squeal. She could hear Hodgins' expressive "Dude.", and Sweets would drop to the floor in a dead faint. Much like he had the day they had announced their relationship and subsequent pregnancy. It was going to be a perfect night.


	5. Chapter 5

_We are at the halfway mark and I love suggestions. _

5. Jealous Bones

Bones studied the bone structure on the body lying on the ground, but her eyes drifted to Booth who was speaking with a detective from the local police department. She watched as the female detective leaned into Booth as she spoke. The woman placed her hand on his bicep clearly indicating her desire to mate. Bones didn't blame the woman, Booth was an extraordinary specimen, but she found it annoying. There was nothing about Booth that suggested that he was unavailable. It wasn't like he was wearing any societal markers that alluded to his relationship status. With a slight grimace she moved from the victim's body to let the techs know that she was finished with her preliminary analysis.

Bones returned to Booth's SUV and shrugged off her jumpsuit keeping her eye on Booth the whole time. She leaned against the door of his black SUV and crossed her arms, and waited for the woman to realize that he just wasn't interested, but the woman ignored his attempts to rebuff her and it was clear that it was making Booth uncomfortable.

She pulled the elastic band from her hair and shook it free so that it hung just above her shoulders. Bones wasn't sure what compelled her but she put one foot forward and then the other. Before she knew it she was standing beside Booth and sliding her arm around his waist. The detective sent her a frosty look and Bones eyes flashed but her face remained expressionless. Booth grinned at her obvious possessiveness but wisely refrained from saying anything. He just remained quiet while waiting for whatever was going to happen next.

"Booth, I was thinking that we should go to Tahiti for our honeymoon." It took Booth a moment to breathe and process what she had just suggested. The detective stepped away in defeat, giving the couple some space and Bones held her breath waiting for his answer.

"Really?" He asked with a large grin. Bones nodded.

"Yes. Really." She said as she gave Booth one of her special smiles. The one that he knew was just for him. Regardless of the fact that they were at a crime scene surrounded by investigative teams, Booth pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. Bones held him tight and returned his kiss with the passion she usually reserved for their bedroom.

"I love jealous Bones." Booth growled in between kisses.

"Don't be ridiculous. I wasn't je…" Booth crushed his mouth to hers, not allowing her to finish her denial. Bones pulled her mouth from his and slapped him playfully in the chest.

"Just tell me that you will marry me." Booth laughed and kissed her again.


	6. Chapter 6

_Love the suggestions, keep them coming. Thanks to everyone for their kind words. _

6. At the diner.

Bones snatched another fry from Booth's plate and swirled it in the ketchup on her plate. She sat back chewed contemplatively. She and Booth were in the middle of another big case and it was wearing on all of their team, but mostly Booth. She hated it when he was hurting. He had a tendency to hold all of it in and it tore him apart. She knew better than to make him talk until he was ready and then she would be waiting with words that she knew were barely adequate. But Booth was always happy that she tried, the effort was the most important thing to Booth. It was just another of the million reasons why she loved him.

Booth looked up from his cheeseburger and gave her a halfhearted smile. Bones reached across the table and took his hand in hers and it was enough. She felt the sadness melt away from him and she was filled with the wonderful full feeling that came from Booth's easy acceptance of her, from his love for her. She had no doubt that Booth loved her with the kind of love that would last thirty, forty or fifty years. Maybe it was time that she took away his doubt. Oh, he knew that she loved him fiercely and would stop at nothing to protect him, but she knew that in the back of his mind that he was afraid that it would all slip away.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Bones took a sip of her drink and her cheeks flushed.

"You. Us. Christine." Booth leveled his gaze with hers and her heart began to pound in rapid succession when she became lost in the deep pools of chocolate. Booth snapped his fingers bringing her back to Earth.

"What is it baby?" Bones moved her hand until their fingers were intertwined. She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye.

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?" Booth's eye wide look of shock was one that she would remember for the rest of their lives. It was the one time that she had truly surprised him.

"Are you asking?" He sputtered. Bones rose from her side of the table and slid into the seat next to him.

"Are you answering?" She challenged with her eyes full of mirth.

"Yes, now kiss me." Booth could only laugh as his Bones moved as close to him as she could and placed her palm on his cheek before she covered his lips with hers.

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

_Jenny1701 and jsboneslover thank you for your suggestions. I couldn't think of just one moment where she suddenly knew she loved him. So I combined both of your suggestions and I hope I did them justice. This one is a little more wordy. As always thanks for the great reviews and we have three more left._

_7. _ Sunrise

Bones had risen well before dawn, as was her habit. Wrapped in her fluffy white robe, she took a sip of the morning's first coffee. She sat back in the cushy chair and propped her feet on the ottoman. She was completely happy and content. Never in her life had she ever thought that she would fall in love, and have a family, yet here she was, and she was amazed by it.

She took another sip of coffee and tried to remember the first time that she knew she was in love with Booth. Oh, she knew that she had never admitted it was love until she fled to Maluku, but the truth was, she didn't remember feeling any other way since they had met. She didn't believe in love at first sight, but a small part of her wondered if that what that spark had been.

She thought back to the Kenton case, Gallagher, the Gravedigger and so many others. Booth had brought her family back to her and he had made her his family. He had bonded the team at the Jeffersonian so tightly that they had all become family, both his and hers. She wasn't foolish though. Booth called them the center, but she was wise enough to know that they weren't the center, he was, and she loved him for it.

She honestly didn't know if she had fallen in love with him when he had rescued her from those dogs, or when she had kissed him under the mistletoe. She wasn't sure if it had happened when he and Parker had brought her family the Christmas tree to the prison. But she had known when he had been shot. Those few days when she had believed that he died, she felt that a part of her had died too. When she had rescued him from that ship, she remembered holding him so close to her in the helicopter. She had wanted to kiss him, to tell him how she felt, but she had been so afraid. That's why she had written the book while he was in coma. She wanted to experience what it would be like to just be free to love. She had been so close to telling him then, but when he woke up confusing her with the character she had created, it had hurt, and she had retreated.

Then that night outside the Hoover, her heart had screamed yes, but her mind had refused, knowing that if she let him in, he would hold a power over her that no one else ever had and if she screwed it up, it would have been worse than when he had died. So she ran.

She had been ready after Maluku when she discovered that no amount of time or space would change the way she felt and the need she had to be with him. He had brought home Hannah and she had lost again, this time because she had waited too long. After Hannah, and after Vincent, when she and he were both finally on the same page, she had lost the rest of her imperviousness and let him in. Then came Pelant and their lost summer.

Things had been good since she and Christine had returned, but it was not like it had been before they had gone. It was like Booth was waiting for her to leave again. There was only one way that would ever convince him that she was home to stay and that she never wanted to leave again, not in thirty, forty or fifty years.

She picked her newest book from the table and flipped to the dedication. It was perfect and her editor had been ecstatic. It was a huge gesture and a bold statement for the world to see. When the book was released to the public the next month, it was guaranteed to create a media storm.

_This is dedicated to Special Agent Seeley Booth, my partner, my best friend, and the love of my life. Will You Marry Me?_

She hugged the book to her chest and took another sip of her coffee and continued waiting until sunrise_._


	8. Chapter 7a

This is for ale2695. Thanks for the awesome reviews. I have loved writing these and I look forward to every response. We still have 3 to go.

Chapter 7a Booth's reaction:

Seeley Booth rolled to his side and noticed that once again, her side of the bed was empty. More and more lately, she had been going to bed after him and waking up before. It was a disturbing trend that left him worried. Things had been different since the summer and he knew they were struggling. He loved her, he really did and he would never leave her, but he had a nagging feeling in his gut that the other shoe was going to drop.

He stretched and groaned as he pulled on his navy blue robe. His joints cracked and popped with synovial gases that reminded him of his age and the abuse that his body had taken over the years. But it hadn't slowed him down. Lord knew that between Bones, Parker, and Christine, he couldn't slow down. They all kept him on his toes.

He slowly made his way down the stairs and inhaled the deep aroma of coffee. He caught a glimpse of his Bones facing the sunrise in his easy chair and the image brought a smile to his face. She was holding a book in one hand and her cup of coffee in the other. What surprised him was the aura of peace that surrounded her. Bones was rarely still, but this morning, she didn't appear to be in any rush to get to the lab or her office down the hall.

He crept into the kitchen and poured a large cup. He took a large sip and let it flow through his veins before he made his way to her. He walked silently as he had been taught as a sniper so her serene moment would last as long as possible. He was standing beside her before she even noticed.

"Booth." She offered him a smile, one that he hadn't seen for a long time and it made his heart sing. Maybe they would be okay after all.

"Good morning Bones." As he leaned over to place a chaste kiss on her lips, he noticed the title on her book Bone of Contention.

"Is this the new one?" She hugged it to her chest and nodded.

"Yes. The advanced copy. It won't be in stores until next week. I…uh…got it for you." Booth reached out his hand to take it and she shook her head and pulled it closer.

"Come on Bones. You can't offer me the book and then leave me hanging, you never let me have one early. Let me see it." Bones raised it behind her, out of his reach. She sat her coffee on the table and placed her hand on his chest.

"Booth. You can have it in a minute, but I have something to say first." Booth sat his cup on the table next to hers and knelt in front of her. His hands rested on her thighs.

"Okay. What's on your mind?" Bones' gaze shifted outside the window, the sun was just beginning its ascent. She gathered her thoughts for a moment before locking her blue eyes with his.

"I love you deeply and I know that I don't say it often enough." Booth held her gaze and encouraged her to continue. He wasn't sure he liked where the conversation was going but he would be a man and take whatever she threw at him. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"I know you love me. I've never doubted that."

"But you do doubt that I will stay." A knot formed in Booth's stomach. How did the woman who had virtually no ability to read people, understand him so well?

"What's going on Bones? You're kinda scaring me here." Bones smiled and cupped his cheek with her palm, loving the feel of his strength beneath her hand. Booth turned his head just enough so that he could place a kiss in her palm and she felt its power to her core. She moved her hand away almost reluctantly and offered him the book.

"Read the dedication Booth." Booth took the book and opened it, laying it flat in her lap.

His heart stopped as he read the words.

_This is dedicated to Special Agent Seeley Booth, my partner, my best friend, and the love of my life. Will You Marry Me?_

He read it again and again to make sure that he had read it correctly.

"You want to marry me?" Booth finally sputtered. Bones nodded her head as large tears began to pool in the depths of her eyes.

"Booth, will you be my husband for the next thirty, forty, or fifty years?" Booth's eyes welled up and he was speechless. He leaned forward and crushed his mouth against hers, conveying his answer in the only way that he was capable. Bones pushed him forward until both of them were in a fierce embrace on their knees. She kissed him with as much passion and love that it left them both breathless. Pausing long enough to breathe, she pulled back.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes baby. I love you so much baby. The fact that you did this for me…" He grabbed the book again without letting her go. "Is this in every book?" Bones nodded.

"Yes. I want the world to know how I feel about you. I love you so much Booth." Booth crushed her to him and kissed her again, this time much more slowly to savor the moment and the love that they shared.

Bones planned to tell him much later that her next book was pending with the dedication He said Yes! Her next book also wouldn't be about Andy and Kathy. It was about a couple who owned a night club where a murder that was most foul had occurred.

_Please suggest and review:_


	9. Chapter 8

_Two more to go. Thanks for all of the great feedback. _

8. Check yes or no.

Temperance Brennan had missed out on a lot things growing up. As a child, she had rarely looked up from her books long enough to notice things happening around her with other children her age. Then, when she was older, the struggle to survive outweighed the ability to have any typical teenage experiences.

She sat at the kitchen table typing away at her newest work in progress and smiled as she caught a glance of her daughter happily coloring with giant crayons on the floor. Booth was in the living room watching a Flyers game and every once and a while she would hear a loud cheer.

She was happy, like she had never known existed until Booth, Parker and then Christine. As happy as she was, she knew that there was something missing. One more thing to make everything complete. It was an impulsive act, an attempt to bring something from her childhood to the present. She moved away from the table and asked Christine for a crayon. She grabbed a piece of blank paper from her printer and began to draw two small rectangles at the bottom of the page and labeled them accordingly.

_You are my best friend and the father of my child, I love you. Will you marry me? Check yes or no._

With a large grin, she folded the paper into a neat square and picked Christine up from the floor, blowing raspberries on her neck until she squealed. She handed Christine the note.

"Will you give this to Daddy for me?" Christine, excited because she had been given a job to do, closed her little hand around the note. Temperance dropped a kiss on her forehead and sent the toddler on her way.

Still smiling, she sat at the table and waited. The TV became quiet and she heard another squeal from their daughter, and then her little footsteps as they ran across the floor. Christine jumped into her mother's lap and handed her the note. Temperance took a deep breath and opened it where she saw a giant "X" in the yes box. Movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention and she turned to see Booth standing in the doorway with his most incredible smile.


	10. Chapter 9

_One more to go after this one and I would like to end it on a big bang...Suggestions? To everyone who has left a review and/or a suggestion, you guys have been fantastic._

9. Slip of the tongue

Booth stood by the bar sipping a scotch as he watched his girlfriend mingle with investors at the annual Jeffersonian gala. She was breathtaking in a slinky black gown with a slit in the skirt cut up to her thigh and an open back that was barely there. Since she had given birth to Christine, she had gained curves in all of the right places and most days it took all that he had to keep his hands off of her.

Sensing that she was being watched, Bones turned and leveled her gaze with his, then her lips curled into a slow, sultry smile and he knew that he had been caught. A faint blush colored his cheeks and he just shrugged his shoulders, letting her know that he couldn't help it. She gave him a wink and said something to the silver haired gentleman who smiled politely and nodded his head.

Booth's eyes grew wide in surprise as they made their way to him. Not one for public displays of affection, he was further surprised when his Bones slid her arm around his waist and gave him an affectionate squeeze.

"Mr. Winslow, this is my fiancé, Special Agent Seeley Booth." Booth choked on his drink when he heard the words tumble out of her mouth. He arched an eyebrow in question and she just shrugged with a smile. Mr. Winslow, missing the wordless conversation grabbed Booth's outreached hand shook it heartily.

"I see that my congratulations are in order. When is the wedding?" Booth glanced at Bones' red face and laughed.

"We…uh…haven't set a date yet, but soon." Booth recovered smoothly. "Before Temperance here has a chance to change her mind." Mr. Winslow chuckled. Bones gave Booth a feral smile that both challenged and made him weak in the knees.

"Oh that would never happen." Booth snorted as she said the same words she had spoken on that first night, so many years ago. The benefactor looked to one and then the other, finally sensing the undercurrent between the pair.

"Congratulations again. You are a very lucky man Agent Booth." He said as he turned to walk away. Caught up in their own bubble, neither Booth nor Bones noticed his absence. Booth pulled her into a light embrace and lifted her chin with his finger to meet his gaze.

"Fiancé huh? When did this change occur?" He couldn't help but ask, wanting to know if it had been a slip of the tongue or if she had really meant it.

"As soon as you say yes." Booth spun her around before dropping a kiss on her lips, drawing the attention of several onlookers.

"I thought you would never ask." Bones placed her hand on the back of his head and brought his mouth down against her own where she kissed him passionately, not caring about their audience or the sounds of applause.

"Well, Booth, you are the one who said that everything happens eventually." He couldn't have agreed more as he leaned down to kiss her again.


	11. Chapter 10

_Drum Roll Please...Here is the grand finale. Thank you all for sticking by me with this and offering your suggestions. Your reviews have been wonderful and I have found that I love Bones' fan-fic fans. You guys rock!_

10. Who's the romantic one?

Bones had left work early and Christine was spending the night with Angela. Sweets was with the rest of the interns at a video game marathon hosted by Wendell. She stepped out of the shower and slipped on a very sexy black dress and a pair of sling back heels that Booth loved. She took her time with her make-up and hair, styling it in a sophisticated up sweep that she knew he thought was sexy. Tonight, she wasn't Dr. Temperance Brennan, hyper-rational scientist or best-selling author. Tonight she was simply Temperance, the woman who loved Seeley Booth.

She gave the bedroom one last glance before leaving to finish the special meal she had planned. Everything was perfect, there were candles on the bedside tables and rose petals scattered on the bed. Once she arrived downstairs, opened a bottle of wine and began mixing a salad. She hit the remote to the stereo and put on something soft and low. After pouring a glass of wine she carried the salad to the table and lit the candles. Her lips curled in a slow smile as she took a sip of her wine. Everything was perfect, now all she needed was for Booth to arrive home.

The sound of a key turning in the locked grabbed her attention and one last glance in the mirror assured her that the heat of the oven hadn't caused any damage. She fought the nervous excitement that surged through her and gave the outward appearance of calm. She stood by the island in the kitchen waiting as he walked in their front door.

Booth immediately noticed the dim lights and the heavenly smell of his favorite Italian dish. One look at Bones, standing in that spectacular dress and those heels, stopped him in his tracks. He stood frozen for a small eternity before his eyes darkened and he looked her over from head to toe, once again completely blown away by her beauty. Her eyes lowered and her cheeks flushed, obviously embarrassed. Then her gaze locked with his and she gave him a shy smile before turning away to pour him a glass of wine.

"What's going on Bones?" She handed him his wine as she passed him on her way to the elaborately set dining room.

"Have a seat Booth." Still confused about her intentions, he gave her a curious glance as he shrugged off his suit jacket and hung it on the back of the chair. "I made your favorite." The husky quality of her voice sent tiny electrical shocks through his body accentuated by the candles and the flowers, and the soft music.

"It all looks amazing. Where are Christine and Sweets?" He sat at the head of the table and she sat perpendicular to him.

"Christine is spending the night at the Hodgins' and Sweets is at a video game marathon with Wendell and the other interns." Bones took a sip of her wine. A little courage went a long way.

"What's going on Bones?" He repeated his earlier question.

"Eat your dinner Booth. It is quite delicious." Shaking his head at her refusal to give him a straight answer, he heaped a serving of salad and lasagna on his plate and began to eat. They sat and chatted a little about their day and other innocuous things that committed, monogamous couples discuss. It wasn't long before the wine was gone and their meal was complete. Bones rose from the table to collect their plates and take them to the kitchen.

"I'll be right back. Don't move." Booth humored her and was sitting just as she had left him when she returned.

"Okay Bones. You're acting all mysterious. But, what's with all of this? I mean…Bones, you look so hot and…" He gave her a once over again before clearing his throat. "dinner was fantastic. But curiosity is killing me." Bones laughed and dropped a kiss on his lips, careful to keep her palm closed. Booth reached for her, to pull her tight against him, but she gently pushed his shoulder until he released her with obvious reluctance. She stepped away from him and instructed him to turn his chair to face her. His eyebrows arched in surprise as she dropped to one knee in front of him. His heart started to pound and he had a moment where he thought that he might be dying. Surely it couldn't be, could it?

"Seeley Booth. I love you with all of my metaphorical heart. I know that I am hyper-rational, that I don't always understand pop culture references and a workaholic." Booth remained silent and had to fight himself not to reach for her as tears pooled in her clear blue eyes. Bones took one of his hands in hers and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to understand what you meant about those couples who had been together for so many years. You are my rock and my shield. Will you marry me?" She revealed the titanium band she had been hiding behind her back.

The air in Booth's body became trapped as he processed what was happening. He tried to speak but couldn't find the words to describe how much she meant to him. He didn't notice the wet tracks on his cheeks as he lunged out of his chair to his knees to meet her in a fiery kiss that threatened to consume them. His lips moved from hers to trace a path along her jaw to that special place just behind her ear, sending shivers of pleasure through her.

"Yes, yes, yes." He mumbled so that only she could hear. She shifted her body and grabbed his head with both of her hands, guiding his mouth to hers. When the need to breathe forced them to break the kiss, Booth swept her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom where he had stashed the ring he had purchased when he had discovered she was expecting Christine. Laughter bubbled from inside of Bones as he stepped into their bedroom and nearly dropped her. She landed on her feet and turned to him, amazed by the love that she saw. She took one step forward into his arms and kissed his Adam's apple.

"Who's the romantic one now Booth?" Booth chuckled as he lowered his mouth hers and took possession as he walked them backwards to the bed, shredding their clothing along the way.

"I'll never doubt you again baby." Booth said as they both toppled onto the bed.

_Please review _


End file.
